


Until New York

by dandelionfairies



Series: HanFic Bingo 2018 [8]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionfairies/pseuds/dandelionfairies
Summary: Zac and Avery meet in their spot





	Until New York

**Author's Note:**

> HanFic Bingo Prompt - Breaking the Rules

_ Meet in our spot? 7? _

 

Avery smiles at the text from Zac.  She looks across the room to see that Beckham isn’t paying any kind of attention to her.  Not that she has to worry about anything. It won’t even be difficult to slip out.

 

**_I’ll be there._ **

 

As she looks over at her husband once again, she has to wonder if he even cares.  Sure, it’s her that’s strayed. It’s her breaking every rule in the book. Beckham has to know that something is missing, right?

 

She doesn’t let any of it bother her as she approaches the dark spot that has become her place with Zac.  She somehow manages to beat Zac here. She has to smile to herself. She can’t remember the last time she beat him here.  Has she ever beaten him here? She shuts her car off when she sees Zac pull up.

 

“Hope you weren’t waiting long,” Zac says as they reach each other.

 

“A few minutes,” Avery replies.  She watches him carefully. “What’s wrong?”

 

“How do you know something’s wrong?”  He laughs softly. “Don’t answer that.”  He shrugs. “It’s just been a rough day. I really don’t want to talk about it.  Can we just…?” Zac curls his fingers into her loose hair and pulls her close, finding her mouth in a need filled kiss.  “I need you, Avie.”

 

“I’m here.”  

 

Zac steps back and grabs her wrist, pulling her around to the other side of the truck.  He pushes her up against the side, his mouth finds her once again. Avery lets out a soft noise as she slides her arms around Zac’s middle.  The noise turns into a full out moan when his hand slides down to her thigh, lifting her leg up. He presses himself up against her, letting her feel his hardening length.  He pulls back from the kiss, but doesn’t move back. Instead he thrusts his hips forward again.

 

“Please,” Avery says.  “I want you, Zac.”

 

Zac smirks.  “You got me.”  He slips his hand under the skirt of her dress.  “Were you wearing this all day? Or did you change to make it easier?”

 

“I wore it all day.”  She slides her hands up his sides and wraps her arms around his neck.  “Must have known we’d be here.”

 

He chuckles.  “Must have.” He drops his hands so he can undo his jeans.  He pulls his cock free, stroking it until he’s completely hard.  “Do you need…?”

 

“No.”  Avery blushes as she shakes her head.  “Got myself ready for you on my way here.”

 

“Fuck…”  Zac licks his lips.  “Wish I could’ve seen that.”

 

“You can feel it.”

 

“Even better.”  He reaches under her dress again, pushing her panties to the side.  He watches her face as best as he can in the darkness that surrounds them as he pushes into her.

 

Avery lets her head fall back against the truck.  No matter how prepared she thinks she is for Zac, it always takes a moment to adjust.  She smiles when she feels Zac’s mouth against her neck. She draws a leg up, hooking it around him as best she can.

 

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Zac mutters.  He finds her mouth again. “How are you this tight every time?”  He pulls back enough to watch her as he continues thrusting into her.  “Something tells me that he doesn’t know how to love you. Is that why you’re so tight?”  He smirks when she simply whimpers as she slips her hands under his shirt to grip his sides.  “That’s it, isn’t it. He doesn’t know how to touch you. You don’t get this often do you?”

 

“Zac…”

 

“Does he fuck you like I do?”

 

She shakes her head.  “No.”

 

“Does he love you like I do?”

 

She shakes her head again.  “Not even close. There’s no one like you.”  She pulls him in to kiss him. “So good.” She digs her nails into his sides as he continues to move inside her.

 

Zac can feel Avery tightening on him and knows she’s almost at her peak.  He finds her mouth again, biting down gently on her bottom lip. “Let go.”

 

She squeaks at the husky command.  She reaches up with her right hand and curls her fingers into his hair.  “Right there.” She moans against his mouth as her orgasm flows through her.  “Zac…”

 

He pushes through her tightness a few times before he reaches his own release.  He slows the kiss down, savoring each movement of their lips and tongues together.  After tonight, he doesn’t know when they’ll be able to be together again. 

 

After a few minutes, Zac finally takes a step back.  He tucks himself back into his jeans as he watches Avery straighten her clothes once again.  “We leave again tomorrow.”

 

“I know.”  She smiles at him.  “Zoe, Jessica, and I are going to fly out to New York when you’re there.  We can see each other there.”

 

He nods.  “Well then, until New York.”  He kisses her softly.

 

“Until New York.”


End file.
